


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #015 - Scent

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [15]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, huff huff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Eiji misses Ren and jerks off while wearing his hoodie.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Ootori Eiji
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Kudos: 9





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #015 - Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of 4. Follows after Track #005.
> 
> midnight upload babyyyyyy bc im running for bfs LOL

Eiji closed his drawer after pulling out the old, worn hoodie that was buried inside of it. No one ever looked through his things, especially since his brother moved them both out of their parents place, but this was a special article of clothing. It was one of Ren’s high school hoodies that he gave to Eiji after a flash storm nearly rained them out of their lunch date. Eiji tried giving back after the skies had cleared up, but Ren insisted on keeping it, he loved seeing his boyfriend wear his clothes and Eiji could definitely agree to that.

The hoodie was a little oversized on him considering that Ren held a few inches on Eiji and that made him love it more as he slipped it on. He’d neglected to wash it if only to keep Ren’s scent on the fabric, although maybe if he asked Ren to wear it again he would. Eiji isn’t sure if he could surrender the hoodie back to him for any amount of time though, he loved it too much and it was so comforting when he couldn’t see his boyfriend.

Ren had been fairly busy for the past couple of weeks and Eiji missed him, but understood since Ren told him that his work would always come first. It was the same with Eiichi, he cared about the well being of his organization more than his little brother. Or well, maybe not that, but as long as Eiji was safe, Eiichi didn’t really go out of his way to show that he cared.

And it was fine, Eiji was used to it given their not completely legal lifestyle. He didn’t want his brother hounding over everything he did anyway. God knows he’d have a conniption if he found out about Ren, if only because he believed Eiji was still so innocent and pure. 

Eiji climbed into bed, holding the loose sleeves of the hoodie up to his nose and taking a deep inhale as every space in his mind was occupied by Ren. It was so thrilling to be with him because he was the only person in Eiji’s life who didn’t baby him, didn’t have the sole objective of protecting him from this bad world. He was open to practically everything Eiji wanted to do and was so honest with him too, it was refreshing. 

Eiji nuzzled his nose into the fabric as he thought back on their last makeout session in Ren’s car. He still couldn’t believe that he’d managed to be so bold with Ren and _not_ screw that up. Ren was definitely way more sexually experienced than Eiji could ever dream of being, but he was so damn sweet and hot about it at the same time. 

Maybe the next time they saw each other, they could go all the way. The thought alone had Eiji’s cock twitching in his boxers and he reached down with one hand to wrap around himself. He gave the sleeve another deep sniff as he mentally transported himself back to that day.

Ren’s hand felt so nice on his ass and part of him hoped that his boyfriend would just... take over and ravage his body. Would Ren do that if he asked? Could Eiji even _try_ attempting to form the words in the first place? It was hard enough to ask to touch his dick.

Ren wasn’t his first boyfriend, but probably his longest since most of them tended to get scared off by his brother. If they didn’t run away, then they only wanted to use Eiji for his connections or his body, leading to some... unsavory events. Eiji wasn’t as weak as he appeared, Eiichi got on him to learn some defense just in case and while it did some in handy, Eiji didn’t want to turn to violence.

Ren was a wonderful escape from all of that, someone who wasn’t associated with any of this and didn’t know who his brother was or what he did. He had to thank his drunk self for approaching Ren in the first place, or else he’d probably still be miserable. He loved Ren so much and wanted to scream it to the world, but alas the only people who knew were Shion and Nagi.

Although he had a feeling Kira did too, but never said anything or else Eiichi would have found out so much sooner. 

Eiji’s hand kept working his dick as he held the sleeve up to his nose and he wondered just what their first time would be like. Ren would probably want to be all romantic with candles and roses all over the place and Eiji liked that idea, even if it was a tad cheesy. He’d let Ren take the lead and take care of him because he knew Ren would treat him right, he’d never hurt Eiji.

A set of vibrations went off on his desk and he was half tempted to ignore his phone, but it could’ve been something important. He reluctantly left his bed and picked up the device to see Ren’s picture staring back at him. He’d never swiped the answer button faster than this.

“Hey Ren,” Eiji said as he couldn’t keep his newfound excitement out of his voice, “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, babe,” Ren’s calm, deep voice went straight to Eiji’s aroused dick, “I’m almost done with all this work though, then maybe we can chill this weekend?”

“Yes please,” Eiji smiled as he sat back against the pillows on his bed, “what did you want to do?”

“I have no idea to be honest,” Ren said with a small laugh, “but maybe we could take a long drive and stay overnight somewhere. Just us two~”

“That sounds like heaven,” Eiji said as the hand not holding his phone up to his ear drifted lower to his waistband, “I’ll just tell my onii-chan I’m staying at a friends place.”

“Mmm... yeah,” Ren said, “how’ve you been?”

“Just the usual you know... classes, club stuff, work,” Eiji listed off as his fingers slipped right back into his underwear, “I... was just thinking about you though.”

“Thinking what about me, my cute little lamb?” 

“I... um...” Eiji gulped as he dug up his horny courage to speak once more, “...what our first time would be like? It’d be nice if it was all... romantic.”

“Just what I had in mind,” Ren said, “but I’m not going to ruin the surprise by telling you.”

“That’s mean,” Eiji sighed as he was slowly touching himself to Ren’s voice, “do I have to beg?”

“Please don’t, I have a feeling that’d be my ultimate weakness,” Ren replied, “...but it sounds like you were doing more than thinking over there.”

“I put on your hoodie because I missed you... and just smelling your scent made me... horny,” Eiji’s cheeks were burning with embarrassment and arousal as those words escaped his lips, “I need you, Ren...”

“Shit,” Ren cursed and Eiji _wished_ he could see the look at his face right now, “are you still wearing it? Take a picture for me, baby.”

“Give me a sec,” Eiji said before just ridding himself of his boxers entirely and angled the camera above him to get a nice shot of his body and flushed cock peeking out from underneath his shirt.

He hit send on the photo just as a series of knocks hit his door, are you _serious_ right now? It’s been two weeks since he’d heard from his boyfriend and now out of all times someone wants to bother him? Ugh, they can go away.

_“Eiji, you in there?”_

“Ye-yeah, did you need something, Eiichi-nii?” Eiji was quick to shove his phone underneath his pillow and retrieved a stray pair of pajamas laying on the floor. He didn’t hear what his brother answered next as he hurried to strip off the hoodie and tossed it into his closet. It wouldn’t be a problem if it didn’t belong to the school that Eiichi’s gang had a rivalry with in high school.

“Hi,” Eiji said as he opened up the door and looked up at Eiichi, “I was just trying to take a nap.”

“Uh huh,” Eiichi nodded, “well, I don’t want you leaving the house unless Kira or Yamato are with you.”

“What happened now?” Eiji said with a small groan.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Eiichi replied.

“As always,” Eiji rolled his eyes and went to slam the door shut, but Eiichi’s foot wedged itself between.

“I can only tell you that things have heated up, the less you know, the better,” Eiichi said, “and I want you-”

“To be safe, yes, I get it,” Eiji said, “anything else?”

“I... guess not,” Eiichi moved his foot and Eiji closed the door before he could say anything more. He couldn’t wait until he could leave this oppressive house for good. 

~

_Eiji >>> Ren _

Eiji: i cant go this weekend 🙄 family stuff came up

Ren: awww 

That’s okay💕💕💕

Eiji: no its not... I was really excited... 😭

Ren: I can see that~

Eiji: sry I kinda ruined it.

Ren: nooo, shit happens

Are you busy rn?

Eiji: not rly

Ren: then we can pick up where we left off 😏

~ 

**Author's Note:**

> stop being a cockblock eiichi
> 
> we made it to the halfway point u filthy lads 
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
